1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspension systems for isolating a computer disk drive from shock and vibration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Suspension systems for isolating computer disk drives from shock and vibration are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,303. In such systems, springs have been employed to isolate the disk drive from the source of shock or vibration. However, a significant amount of space was needed to allow for spring travel so that the springs would operate as intended. With downsizing of computer components in general and especially of disk drives, space in the packaging of a computer system is now at a premium and the significant space previously taken by shock and vibration isolation springs is no longer available.
Energy absorbing elastomers are also known, such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,205. Such elastomers need less room to function than springs and have been applied to computer disk drive support applications. The known prior elastomeric disk drive mounts have been quite effective to isolate the disk drive from shock, but have not been completely satisfactory to isolate the disk drive from vibration, i.e., high frequency low amplitude mechanical energy.